You're The Reason
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: He wasn't insane, no matter what the doctors said. He was smarter than anyone should ever be. Blossom X Brick


You're The Reason.. By Dark Angel 91398..

A/N: I will never own a thing and thank you for choosing to read a D.A. Story! Enjoy and remember to give feedback!

Chapter One: Aura

He wasn't insane. No, not him. He was never insane despite what the Doctors always said. He was not crazy or mentally challenged. The Doctors were wrong; he was simply smarter than anyone should ever be, more perceptive and elite.

That's why the Doctors had wanted to give him a "quick evaluation" which he promptly refused and declared that he was busy- only for him to take anyway and be thrown in this horrid mental institution after being declared insane.

In fact, the quacks even had the nerve to insist that he was so mentally unstable, that the padded room that had stood vacant for over a century was needed. The nerve of these idiots! Oh, how much suffering did they honestly want to bestow on him?!

He rested his head against the creamy padding of the wall and hugged his knees to his chest as he sat on his plain white bed. The boy rested his head on top of his legs, before exhaling loudly with annoyance lacing his tone. His eyes, (how peculiar they were!) trailed to the door with an expression similar to expectancy.

There were people outside of that door, those dreadfully awful people that he loathed with a fierce sort of hatred, and any minute, he knew one of the nurses or Doctors would whisper about him with a colleague while quickly glancing inside the room with an odd mixture of fear and fascination.

It was more like a zoo than a mental ward; here's the new exhibit! Quick, gather round and watch as he angrily awaits a keeper to feed him! But, everyone, be quiet! He's a feisty one!

There were guards outside of his room, just down the hall from his door, that were watching the rooms with a focus that made them seem less human and more robotic. They wouldn't have much trouble from him, not at all. Once this trouble blew over, he would be free to do what he pleased anyway.

A smirk spread across his face and he closed his eyes as he imagined a future that was clean of doctors and emotionless padded rooms with guards to match and free of dark, twisting auras.

XxXxXxX

The nurse let a low complaint out from under her breath as she quickly removed her beloved red bow from her hair. Though she had just started working at 'Cecelia Mallory the 13thInstitution for the Mentally Unstable' part time, the work and days were gruelling so far with a lot of gossip flying about.

The newest arrival to the facility, a boy around her own age, had stirred the interest of all of the young nurse's co-worker's and the rumours were leaking from every source imaginable even from some of the patients. These rumours were infinite and entertaining, but they unnerved her.

Surely, he did not have eyes with just white and pupil or was so unstable that he was able to wipe out an entire police squadron that had been armed to the absolute maximum? No, that was certainly a tall tale created by a bored co-worker or temp!

And yet, here she was. Maybe it was because he was in the Criminally Insane wing of the Institution, or because he had been showing odd behaviour, borderline aggressive psychopathic. She didn't know a thing about him and she was almost intimidated by what she had heard.

Regardless, the young nurse forced her legs to work as she walked towards that dreaded east wing with the heavily armed guard that were secretly kind, but wore grim faces. She smiled at two of the men standing at the hallway's end, swallowed her tension, and walked straight on to Suite 13.

The door that only opened with a password and a worker ID seemed so foreboding that the girl paused outside and tried to glance through the heavily tinted, one way window- the window that one can only look into from the outside to see the inside.

However, the nurse couldn't see a thing once looking through the virtually unbreakable glass. She wasn't sure if it was the lighting in the hallway or in the room itself. She squinted and could barely, just barely, make out a silhouette on the bed.

In her hands was a Styrofoam tray of what would be the patient's breakfast and she grimaced at the food as she punched in the password and swiped her ID. The door opened with a hiss of air.

Valiantly, and rather much like a soldier going into a brutal battle, the nurse walked into the room and prayed that the visit be simple, sweet, but most importantly, short.

XxXxXxX

The door let out a catlike hiss and he looked up with his eyes narrowed into irritated slits. How he loathed that noise so! One thing more infuriating than the Doctors with their dark auras and the nurses with their essences that rippled like Jello in an earthquake and the therapists with their auras so dark, a color akin to black, was that damn noise!

How he wished to destroy that door (or at least, replace it)! But, he knew that it would never happen. If he did do anything hasty that displeased the faculty, security would have him sedated and locked in a straitjacket quicker before he could even shoot them a glare.

He stretched out, uncurling from the position he had been in before, and watched a svelte sylph of a nurse walked in with what looked to be his meal in her hands. Her hair was long, much longer than the styles of what the other nurses, and was a shade of red that he could only describe as burning ember.

He waited for her aura to appear like the other Cecelia Mallory workers had as he observed her with an almost predatory glint in his eyes. How he hated their auras of yellow, purple, tawny, brown, and orange; their shades of cobalt blue, leaf green, hazel!

Her air, however, didn't suddenly flood in like theirs had. No, it hadn't encircled her body like smog or wrap around her like a constricting snake, intent on strangling her. It had slowly, painfully, floated around her, painting the space around her.

And the color shocked him. The color of pure beauty, or maybe of mercy, was surely in this shade! This lovely shade that he studied was majestically enticing without even having the intent of allurement. He wondered how he had never seen a color like hers as the rose pink traced her form as she quietly approached.

The closer the girl got, the more noticeable her color was. Only with her a few feet away did he notice the threads of crimson lacing the color she was transparently colored. The colors intrigued him and he couldn't help but study the way the opposites swirled together in some sort of dance.

He stared at the meal she held in her pale hands (no jewellery, he wryly noted). A stack of four thick, fluffy pancakes rested in the center of bacon and eggs with a cardboard carton of milk. Surprisingly, the meal looked appetizing to him, but he ignored the food to watch the girl.

"It shocks me that the food isn't some science experiment." he remarked with a sneaky half of a smile.

The girl blinked at him in shock and he hungrily stared at her eyes. They were the same pink as her essence and just as attractive even with the red replaced with flecks of almost hidden gold. She coolly placed the meal on the bed near him silently with that delicious shock in her eyes.

"What has anyone never spoken to you here? Don't tell me I'm the only one to speak to you like a 'normal' human being." he scoffed, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're the first patient to ever say a word to me that isn't nonsensical." the nurse replied.

"Of course, I am." he sighed. "It only makes sense; I'm not mad like everyone else in these cells."

The nurse wouldn't deny it if anyone accused her of being nervous. The patient was bold and he was actually speaking words that weren't jumbled like a jigsaw puzzle. He scrutinized her with a curious look and she tried miserably to ignore it as his flaming red hair brushed into his face.

He crawled a tad closer to the redhead and she shuddered without a thought. The patient was creeping her out. She didn't like nor enjoy speaking with the patients; they made her feel unsafe and he made it even worse with his haunting red eyes.

She turned to walk out of the door and his eyes, those red eyes that made her feel open and insecure, widened when he realized the girl was about to depart.

"What's your name?" the boy demanded.

"..." the nurse was silent for a moment or two, before, "Blossom. My name is Blossom."

She didn't like where this was going; she knew she'd regret telling him her name later, but who knew what kind of person he was. For all she knew, he could try to kill her for not saying her name. She looked back at him and suppressed a scream.

Within the small amount of time she had paused and tried to leave, he had moved closer. He was standing right behind her. She spun around and he gave her a full-blown smirk.

"Brick. Brick Arias Jojo." the red-eyed boy replied with a faux bow.

Brick offered Blossom his hand with a smug grin on his face and she hesitated. She reluctantly took his hand in hers and shook it firmly. Blossom wanted to yank her hand back as soon as their skin touched; he was hot to the touch.

Brick, on the other hand, wanted the touch to last; her skin was cold as ice and it felt pleasant. He slowly released his grip on the girl's hand and she quickly pulled her arm back to its rightful place.

"I will… We will meet again, right?" Brick mused childishly. "You will come back to see me again, right?"

Blossom merely nodded and Brick watched as her aura, that fascinating and magical air, flared up with the red dominating the pink. He frowned as it disappeared before he could decode the meaning of the sudden eruption and ignored it.

Blossom didn't trust herself to open her mouth and gave Brick a false smile. As soon as she could, she raced out the door of the cell-like room and into her boss's office.

His smile, as well as any existence of having any life in him at all, vanished the moment Blossom and her delightful aura had slipped through that door.

He closed his eyes and imagined the colors of her, swaying and flowing in a rhythm like a heartbeat.

XxXxXxX

Her heart wasn't beating. No, not at all. Instead, it was pounding and crashing about in her chest as if the organ wanted to escape her body.

She begged her boss, a scrawny man with a receding hairline and pale skin, to never send her in that room ever again. She would quit if he sent her there and she'd scream. She didn't care if he even fired her; anything was better than having to visit the new patient, Brick.

The pale man had sat there silently and his eyes, an oak brown color (like his aura, Brick had discovered later that day) had studied Blossom's pink ones. In a quiet tone that seemed like his voice would shake the building would have should it ever talk, the boss agreed and had switched her schedule with a co-worker's.

Relief, sweet and blissful, flooded her senses as the nurse thanked the man and exited the room. A smile spread across her face and a few of her fellow workers asked her how she was feeling and whether she wanted to sit down or not.

She laughed and told them she was having a good day, that she wanted to finish all of her business before leaving. Blossom studied her revised schedule and smiled as she noticed she wasn't going to have to go back to that dreadfully dreary wing for a patient.

Instead, she was on the north wing with a girl named Iris who was suffering from severe depression. The girl was shy and calm and smiled at Blossom with the same look a young child has when meeting their kindergarten teacher for the first time.

Iris was a patient that suited Blossom more than Brick had. Iris was younger than Blossom by five years and was a chubby, cute little thing. She didn't have a padded room or have security down the hall. She had pale blue eyes and black hair that reminded Blossom of her sisters.

She moved slowly to make sure she didn't startle Blossom and she didn't have the same look in her eyes that Brick had. Blossom was happy with the switch.

XxXxXxX

Brick, however, was not. He was disappointed and furious and depressed at the same time. He barely knew her and he refused to miss her and that ravishing aura of hers.

She hadn't visited during lunch or medication time one. Not at snack break or medication time two. The rest of the day, she hadn't returned. It was frustrating him, knowing that Blossom was around, but not seeing him.

He didn't allow his mind to miss her even though she had broken her promise to come back to him. Brick sulked silently with his knees to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs. His red eyes were trained on the door, waiting with the same focus as one of the guards.

Brick knew medication time three was approaching fast and his eyes were still hopefully watching the door, waiting to greet that rose and blood aura and to demand why he hadn't seen her all damn day.

The door sucked air in again with a hiss and a different female nurse walked in. Brick hid his anger and distrust well as the girl approached him with a green bottle and paper cup of water.

Her hair was only a few inches shorter than Blossom's and was unkempt with uneven ends of spikes trailing near her lower back. He sneered at the bright pink smog of aurora around the nurse's neck and her eyes, the same shocking color, trailed over him.

"Come on now. Open wide for the Doctor, sweetie." the new nurse smiled mischievously as she opened the pill bottle.

"That's not my name." Brick growled. "And you're not my Doctor."

"Aren't we feisty? The name's Berserk and you're gonna wanna learn it, baby. I'm your new nurse." she laughed.

Brick's blood red eyes flashed to hers at the words and Berserk inwardly flinched at the intense staring. Now she knew why his old assistant had pleaded to switch with anyone else; this kid was scary. He was the same age as her and she was about to piss herself.

"Um... Uh, you don't look like you need any meds tonight. I'll tell the big ones up in the office you were a good boy and took them..." Berserk smiled nervously. "Night, doll."

Brick grinned to himself as he watched the obviously frightened Berserk scamper out the door with her aura deepening to an almost red color in fear. It amused him that all he had to do was set his gaze on someone and they'd become intimidated.

The grin fell off his face as he saw a swishing cloud of pink with traces of red and he didn't know what he was doing until it was too late to stop. Brick shoved his foot between the door and the frame.

He peeked out through the crack with a wild look in his insane eyes and his heart drummed against his chest. It was her, his nurse, the one he liked with her pretty essence that had colors that swirled like they were in the middle of the Tarantella.

Her back was to him as she continued down the hall, aura turning and twisting, with a basket of laundry that needed to be delivered to the washing room. He hated himself for acting insane when he was just smarter than the rest of the world. He opened the door without any sound and glanced down the hall.

The guards must be in their transition period when they switch. He wasn't sure how long ago they had left their post, but they'd be back soon and they would inspect the rooms. He rushed down the hall after the mellifluous colors silently, following her invisible path like a bloodhound.

He was infatuated with the colors and the way they melded together, fusing yet not. He felt absolutely, utterly enchanted and he was hypnotized by the aurora. He trailed after her like a predator and she paused as she approached the door.

It wasn't because of him making sound; after all, how could one hear sounds that don't exist? He was as silent as a mouse or as snow over tundra. She spun around, her long hair whipping through the air, and she stared at him.

He smiled and only now did she see that two of his teeth were like fangs. His red eyes twinkled and he walked forward so he was right in front of her. Blossom opened her mouth to scream and Brick dove for her, slapping a hand over her mouth and grabbing her so she can't escape.

Down the hall and around the corners, Brick could hear a guard, probably the one that had thrown him into his room literally, cursing and calling the others to alert them. He knew he didn't have much time and he reluctantly released her mouth.

"Why are you-?" Blossom demanded, aura gleaming brightly.

"You never came back, all day." Brick interrupted like a child. "You promised me you'd return, that you'd come back, but you didn't."

Her features, soft and angelic, like an angel had created them, expressed her guilt and horror and all other emotions. The shape of her aura is blurring and he wished he knew what his looked like.

"I'm sorry, but another nurse wanted to switch with me." Blossom replied.

"You're lying." Brick huffed, eyes narrowed.

He knew that what she was saying was a lie; both pink features of hers told him she was lying. He could tell she didn't trust him and was stalling so the guards would hoist him back to his room. If he wanted to, he could beat them all, but he didn't want to... Well, he just didn't want to.

"Am I really?" the nurse scoffed with her bold eyes matching his.

"Do you know what an aura is, ever seen one?" the patient demanded.

Something about her made Brick think they were kindred spirits, both outcasts from the world by their strange abilities. She shook her head, sternly said no, but the shadowy flicker in her eyes told him otherwise.

Her heart and aura were one, still and silent without a dance or beat. She avoided his heavy gaze.

"You do know, don't you?" Brick snarled softly. "Why not admit it? Why not confess?"

"I don't have anything to admit or confess." Blossom insisted adamantly.

"Tell me the truth." he growled.

"I don't know what you want from me, but I have nothing to confess!" she snapped.

Their eyes met in the tension and Brick could read her like a book.

"I can see your aura and every other person's in this building." Brick admitted. "Yours is rose pink and blood red."

"... Really?" Blossom asked, her eyes shielding her hopes.

"Yes. It's… Nice." he nodded. "What... What color is mine?"

Blossom stood there in silence as her eyes that are the same shade as her wonderful air took in every inch of him, drinking in every detail. The clomp of the guards running with their heavy boots abusing the floor filled their ears. Brick knew better than to keep pressing for an answer when she was thinking.

The guards' angry muttering of curses filled Brick's ears as they grip him by his arms and under them, dragging him away from the kindred spirit he had always dreamed of.

But, somehow, with their loud cursing and threats, the guards don't hear the words the young nurse whispered in slight shock, unlike Brick.

The answer he'd been asking himself for so long was finally out.

"Blood red and rose pink."

The young man, whose sanity was debatable, smiled genuinely and laughed wildly. The nurse simply stared wistfully, wishing she would have met someone like him under different circumstances.

XxXxXx End of Chapter XxXxXx

Me: So, what do ya think? Should it stay a oneshot or turn into a full-blown story?

Brick: I was completely insane!

Blossom: You're preaching to the choir here..

Reds: Review for more updates from Angel and some cookies!

Brick: Cause who doesn't like crazy people and cookies?

-Peace, peeps! Remember: You review = I'm happy = I write more= More Updates = You're happy = You fave or follow or review! Everyone wins! Except the characters! (Reds:.. Nooo!)-


End file.
